


How Much Do You Know, Jimmy?

by sherlockpond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, Dean Misses Castiel, Deleted Scenes, Episode: s04e20 The Rapture, Longing, Love, M/M, Only slightly Jimmy/Dean, Platonic Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to know if Jimmy remembers that Castiel and Dean are a bit more than just "friends". A deleted scene from 4x20 "The Rapture". More platonic Dean/Jimmy than romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much Do You Know, Jimmy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I just thought I'd give a post as it's been a while. The other day I was watching this episode and just felt it just needed this a little bit. There are probably loads of mistakes, I apologise, I literally did this in half an hour.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all mistakes are mine.

"It's me,"

"Who's me?" 

"Jimmy, my name's Jimmy,"

"Where the hell is Castiel?"

"He's gone,"

 Dean felt his heart drop to his stomach and ice ran through his veins. Cas was gone and Jimmy was the empty shell that was left.

 

Pulling Jimmy into the car and taking him back to the motel (via a fast-food drive thru)  was painful for Dean, picking at the steering wheel of the Impala he grit his teeth as they finally made it down the road to their rented room.

Would Jimmy remember his relationship with Cas? Would he mention it to Sam? Would Jimmy have the memories of scratchy motel sheets and small kisses, showing each other what there is to live for? Dean really hoped not. When the three of them got back to the motel Jimmy was already ravishing his way through his third burger, Dean was still a little pensive, he kept wondering if Jimmy was going to burst out with his big secret and ruin everything. Trying to dissipate the nervousness and the squirming in his gut Dean realised he'd been too quiet, and in an attempt to keep up his appearances he tried to be snarky.

"You mind slowing down? You're going to give me angina,"

"I'm hungry," Jimmy replied downing another mouthful. 

Dean looked at his face, tuning out a little bit as the man in front of him looked so human in comparison to the man who he'd known for a year. Sam and Jimmy talked for a few seconds. How would Dean ask Jimmy? When?

"…I woke up and I was just, you know, like, me again…" Jimmy said nonchalantly as he finished off yet another bite.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed "So, what? Cas just ditched out of your meat-suit?"

Jimmy looked at Dean for a little bit too long "I really don't know,"

After an hour or so the three decided to go to bed, Dean took first watch, not that Jimmy was supposed to know about that and he lay on his bed making sure the empty vessel didn't go walkies. 

Once Sam was asleep Dean decided it was time to confront Jimmy about what he knew. Softly getting off his bed, his bare feet tingling a little on the worn carpet he padded over to the sleeping form that was Jimmy and slowly outstretching a hand he shook the other man softly.

"Jimmy," he whispered "hey? Jimmy?"

The man in question jerked awake with a small gasp.

"Shh-shhh!" Dean hissed as he glanced at Sam, who stirred every so slightly "I just want to talk,"

Jimmy's eyes swam with confusion "Um, sure,"

He slowly got up and slipped his shoes on and pulled his black jacket over the white shirt, Dean gestured to the door and Jimmy cautiously went outside. Dean noticed the way Jimmy moved was completely different to the way that Castiel moved. Jimmy's posture was better than Cas' and his eyes weren't quite as expressive. In all honesty Dean was having a hard time trying to remember Castiel and Jimmy were basically the same person, they moved and acted so differently.

Closing the door to the room the two of them pulled their clothes a little closer to their bodies, the cold was biting at them already.

"What's wrong?" Jimmy said as he looked at the other man who looked incredibly uncomfortable. 

Dean tried to string a sentence together but the words were failing him so all that came out was a bunch of words that made no sense "Jimmy- um-do-do you-do you know- um-about- well, y'know-,"

"About you and Castiel? Yeah," Jimmy said, his face sympathetic.

"Ah, well, that's just great," Dean winced as he thought about the two of them and how much Jimmy would remember "how much?"

Jimmy tilted his head to the side and bit his bottom lip "Most of it. It's strange, it seemed like the only time that I was awake was when you and he--," Jimmy broke off and jerked his head to the side a little bit instead of saying anything.

Dean nodded and looked at the ground "Would you mind not telling Sam? It's not something that I want everyone to know, no offence," 

Jimmy held up his hands "None taken, believe me, though, I never thought he'd be so in love with you than he was, you have no idea,"

Dean's head snapped up immediately "Really?"

Jimmy nodded a little and warm smile graced his face "Yeah, of course. He's been happier in the past few weeks than in the past few millennia, I think,"

"Huh. Well I'll be damned," Dean said, his eyes getting a little bit watery "sorry, I just really would like him back,"

"I understand. Look, let me do this one thing, just in case he doesn't come back," Jimmy said before putting a finger under Dean's chin and ghosting his lips over the other man's "he cared so much about you,"

And with a rub on the shoulder and a small smile Jimmy left Dean outside to think whilst he went back to bed.

Looking up at the reasonably star littered sky Dean traced his lips with his index finger.

"He _will_ come back,"  

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow me on Tumblr bitches: sherlockpond


End file.
